


Snuff Classes of Askr: Mercedes

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [89]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breastfeeding, Butchering, Cannibalism, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cooked Alive, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Exhibitionism, F/F, Guro, Milking, Snuff, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Bernadetta comes to Madelyn for a private cooking class. After the two share a conversation, Mercedes comes in and demands Madelyn cooks her - so Bernie and Mad prepare and cook her together.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned an illustration for this story from Poe (his pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/9162979)  
> It can be seen here: https://imgur.com/a/hLq0hP0

Madelyn walked out of the classroom with delight clearly showing on her face. Not only did she get to show all of her students, how wonderful cooking a girl was, she also got to taste both girls she had prepared - and they were both delicious. But, more importantly, she had also acquired a new head toy - the head of a Bernadetta, with its fluffy purple hair, and an unusually pleasant expression on the dead girl’s face.

The good mood she was in only persisted as the Askran princess paraded around in the nude in the halls of her father’s castle while making her way back to her room. After Bernie had ruined her dress by splashing it with water, the green-haired girl just stripped out of it - and she didn’t really have a replacement ready back in the classroom. She really enjoyed the hungry looks given to her bare body, though - taking the time to flaunt her large titties at the heroes who stared at them. Finally arriving in her quarters, Madelyn was very happy with how the walk had gone - the hard-ons and wet pussies she knew her body had stirred leaving her pretty satisfied.

Now that she was there, the green-haired girl strolled over to the wall housing her large collection of heads. There were plenty of empty spikes at both ends of it - so that when the urge struck, the princess could easily expand it. Which was what she was doing now. Lifting Bernadetta’s head, she moved it towards one of the spikes - while looking at the girl’s dead face. The rolled back eyes, the tongue coming out, the general happy expression her features were bent into - seeing it like that again stirred some fire in the green-haired girl’s loins. Madelyn brought the head up to her face, delivering a powerful kiss to the dead Bernie’s lips - making out with the purple-haired girl intensively. She shoved her tongue into the open mouth, exploring it freely - and getting a kick out of shifting said dead tongue around the cooling-down depths of Bernie’s mouth. 

By the time Madelyn was done, her drool was covering much of Benrie’s lips and chin - making them glisten just a little. Satisfied with that, she placed the head on the spike. Sooner or later - and Madelyn knew it’d most likely be sooner - she’d take the head off the spike and start rubbing it furiously against her cunt. At the moment, she was glad to just add it to her wall - admiring the dead student’s cute face. Lifting one hand, she ruffled the girl’s already messy hair - enjoying the way the soft bush felt under her fingers. It was sooo adorable~ She was so happy to have it!

After looking at it for a moment longer, Madelyn walked towards a wardrobe. It had plenty of dresses just like her normal one - with how damaging to the dresses or just bloody her hobbies were, it paid off having a few spare ones. The castle’s maids would wash them clean whenever they got drenched with blood - and some heroines were glad to sew new ones in hopes of getting on hers - or her father’s - good side. All in all, even if the green-haired girl enjoyed her nudity, she still had plenty of things to dress in.

As Madelyn wasn’t sure yet, what she was going to do later today, she reached in to take one of the dresses - showing her body off all the time would make the thrill of it less special. However, before she got the chance to take it out - let alone put it on - she had a knock on her door. A smile crept onto her face. Was someone tempted enough by her bare body during her earlier walk to come to her? Mad would be happy to entertain them… And see if they could get her excited. There was another possibility, though. She had invited the students to come and visit her during the class earlier for private cooking classes - maybe one of them wanted to take her up on that offer?

Whichever option it was, it’d be a hassle to get dressed anyway. Running over to the door - her titties bouncing on the way - Madelyn swung it open with a broad smile on her face. Only to see a cute face exactly the same as the one she had just made out with - belonging to one alive, but clearly embarrassed Bernadetta.

“Pr-eeek! I’m s-so s-sorry! I d-didn’t know you were n-naked! I didn’t mean to see you like t-that! I’m sorry!”

The girl’s hands immediately shot up to her face - covering her eyes up as her cheeks grew intently flushed. Her body began shaking a little - but Mad could still tell that the hands didn’t cover her eyes fully, though - and that the girl was taking peeks at her body through her fingers.

“Oh, please. If I didn’t mean for you to see my body, I wouldn’t have opened the door while naked!”

The princess explained brightly - and after a moment Bernadetta nodded - though her cheeks still remained red and she was still covering her face up.

“R-Right…”

She replied, her eyes darting to the side as her confidence left her. Maybe she should just go away… The green-haired lady definitely hated her for peeking at her like that…

“Why don’t you come in?”

Madelyn followed up before Bernie’s insecurities could get the best of her - taking a step to the side and letting Bernie come in.

“A-alright! Thank you, profess- no, princess! Argh! How should I address you? Goddess, I’m being so disrespectful! I should just leave before I get executed for it!”

Bernadetta took a few steps forward, before abruptly stopping - right at the doorway.

“Oh, it’s fine~ But I’ll admit chopping your cute little head off does sound tempting anyways. Just Madelyn is fine, really - there’s no need for formalities like that.”

Bernie’s eyes widened as she heard it. She almost screamed at the terrifying vision of being beheaded - but that was quickly overshadowed by the princess’s next words. Really? Just the first name was fine? ...Maybe it was a ploy to make her act rude, then kill her for her rudeness? But the princess already had plenty to go off if she was going to do that… So, maybe it was genuine?

“T-Thank you… M-Madelyn.”

Bernadetta stammered out - surprised at how relaxed just saying the name made her. Madelyn just nodded back at her with a smile.

“No problem, Bernadetta.”

She told the purple-haired girl as she closed the door behind her.

Stepping inside, Bernie was stunned by the room’s size - and by some of its features. A huge part of it was a fully functional kitchen - with a number of ovens, spits, and other cooking instruments. Knowing what the princess’s tastes were, the archer had no doubts what kind of meat was prepared there. There was also a door to what looked like a sauna, or at least a bath - the horrors of visiting the sauna back in Garreg Mach coming back to her. All those people… locked with her in such a tiny room… And it felt like she was going to cook alive!

But what caught most of Bernie’s attention was a wall filled with trophy plaques. Many of them were filled - but equally as many were empty. The very sight of such an amazing collection made her knees weaken - a damp spot quickly forming on her spats. They all looked so hot! She didn’t know most of those, but she didn’t need to to find their dead expressions and the stumps of their necks very arousing. D-did one of those plaques say ‘Mom’?

Of course, the trophy Bernadetta found the most interesting was her own head. She ran over to it as she spotted it - reaching out towards it without thinking. It was as if she was looking into a mirror… But the mirror wasn’t responding. The sight was incredibly stimulating… She had no desire at all to die herself, but seeing another her dead was a massive turn-on. She rubbed her fingers against the dead hers cheeks - and even touching her lips. Only then noticing that they were wet with some liquid. Bernie jumped away with a gasp as her imagination ran wild, thinking what the liquid could have been - a fresh blush creeping onto her cheeks as a result.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be touching your wonderful heads! This is why no one likes you, Bernie! Madelyn was nice and kind to you, and now you ruined it!”

Bernadetta apologized profusely while scolding herself out loud - Madelyn’s brown furrowing a little as she heard it.

“It’s alright! They’re not just there to gather dust~ If you wanna have more fun with any of them, feel free to ask! Don’t beat yourself up like that. I’m not one to get mad easily. For now, let’s just talk about… Well, whatever you had in mind when you came here.”

Madelyn did her best to calm the purple-haired girl down while leading her towards a couch - which Bernie gladly sat down upon. Her legs were shaking so much, she was feeling as if she was going to pass out any moment… The extra steadiness was appreciated. Meanwhile, Madelyn settled herself down onto another couch - directly opposite the one Bernie was sitting on.

Bernie lifted her gaze as she heard Madelyn do it - only to be given a reminder at just how much of Madelyn’s body was showing. Even though Madelyn gave her a relaxed smile, Bernie still looked away while blushing - but, this time, for nowhere near as long. There was no denying that the green-haired princess had an amazing body - with an impressive chest, great curves, very meaty thighs… And a beautiful face, to boot. Before long, Bernie found herself stealing glance after glance at Madelyn’s large boobies and her cleanly-shaven cunt - each time, bashfully looking away as Madelyn tried to lock eyes with her. But the sights were exciting enough that Bernie’s cunt continued to drip with her excitement - which soaked straight into the girl’s spats.

Madelyn openly eyed Bernadetta up with no such shyness. With the way the girl was sitting, her skirt was flapped a little up - and she could easily take a look underneath it, seeing Bernadetta’s spats. As well as the fresh dampness on them - the sight of which caused Mad to smirk. Her visitor was enjoying the sight of her body - and there was no denying it. Bernadetta’s own body was showing just how much she did.

Bernie’s spats were tightly wrapped over her thighs - and, for a pretty petite girl, Bernie really did have some wonderful legs. Madelyn licked her lips hungrily a few times while glancing at them - even though she had tasted the girl’s flesh as recently as an hour ago. Higher up, her body was covered by her Garreg Mach uniform - a wide, floppy skirt, and a shirt that was a little loose - specifically in the chest area. Just as Bernie was petite, her chest was fairly modest, too. They weren’t tiny - but they certainly weren’t massive, either. Madelyn didn’t mind, though - she was certain they’d look cute, no matter the size.

What Madelyn didn’t need to assume was cute was Bernadetta’s face. The girl’s gentle facial lines, her scared grey eyes, and her messy hair most of all - all of those made for a view that was nothing short of adorable. The blush, and the way she’d look away whenever she noticed Madelyn was still looking at her, added to it too - Madelyn feeling a weird warmth grow within her chest just by looking at the girl like that. It was so pleasant…

“So, what brings you here?”

Madelyn broke the silence after a minute or two - Bernie jumping up in shock as she remembered, that she was supposed to talk.

“S-sorry, Madelyn! Well… There’s a f-few things.” She paused for a moment, deciding the class earlier was the most pressing issue. “You called for me during that class earlier, didn’t you? You wanted me specifically… I’m so sorry, but I passed out! I do that sometimes when I get too worked up… I didn’t do it on purpose! I swear!”

Madelyn nodded - she did see a number of Bernies faint after she called for one of them - including the one her words were directed at in the first place.

“It miiiiiiight have been you? But that’s no problem, another you came forth. Passing out probably saved your life there - Byleth wanted to get more involved with Annette’s roast, and we cooked that Bernadetta too since she was already there. She was soooo delicious! I’m sure your flesh would be just as yummy. Did you get to taste it?”

Madelyn’s face lit up as she spoke about the taste of a Bernadetta’s flesh - and Bernie’s did, too.

“I did! It tasted incredible! Thank you, Madelyn, for showing me how amazing human flesh can taste!”

Bernie’s excitement let her look at Madelyn directly as she spoke out passionately - Madelyn finding both her actions, and Bernie’s passion for girlmeat, very welcome.

“My pleasure. Really, the other you made me cum as she cooked. I don’t blame you for passing out at all there - the you that we did cook put up a wonderful show! There’s no reason to feel worried about it.”

Madelyn expressed - her directness making Bernie look away in embarrassment yet again.

“O-okay… Then…” Bernie drew a deep breath, steeling herself for the next part. “There w-was also that t-time you s-saw me in the g-garden. What I d-did to Petra… Just how much did you see?”

Madelyn nodded with a smirk.

“Pretty much all of it. I liked what I saw, though - you looked very cute as you touched yourself!”

Bernie blushed again as she heard it - but hearing that made her less afraid of looking at Madelyn’s body. The princess had seen her in such a compromising position already, and she did say she wanted her to look… There really was no reason to hold back. The princess already knew she was a pervert… But she didn’t seem concerned about it! Just like she was hoping for… But she still wanted a confirmation.

“I d-didn’t do anything w-wrong there, did I? To take a c-classmate… a f-friend… And feed her to that plant? Just for my pleasure? It’s not wrong to do that, right?”

She explained in a shaky tone - her heart beating very fast. This was the moment of truth!

Madelyn smiled warmly at her in response.

“Of course it’s fine! That’s what we do here in Askr! It shows you’re a perfect fit here!” She explained enthusiastically. “And… Thank you. It showed me that my classes were helping all of you adapt to our world… It was a huge relief for me.”

The green-haired girl added in a softer tone - Bernie unable to believe what she was hearing. The princess herself, thanking her? Was such a thing possible? Even if it wasn’t… Madelyn approved of what she did to Petra! In a world like this, there was nothing wrong for someone like her to kill others for her own enjoyment!

It took a moment for all that to sink in for Bernie - the purple-haired girl just staring openly at Madelyn’s tits as relief overwhelmed her. And once it did - finally she had the courage to bring up the final topic.

“If it’s f-fine for me to do that, then it’d be f-fine too if I asked for that p-private c-cooking c-class, r-right? You said we c-could do that as you left the class… And there’s n-nothing wrong with us c-cooking s-someone just so I could watch? When I p-passed out earlier, I m-missed it a-all… And the idea sounds just so i-incredibly hot!”

Bernie spoke slowly at first, but her excitement took over near the end - the archer basically shouting out the final sentence.

“Yeah - what would be the point of saying it if I didn’t mean it?”

Bernie couldn’t contain her excitement as she heard it - squealing happily, her eyes sparkling. Madelyn herself went deep into thoughts instead - considering who they should cook. But it didn’t take her long to come to a conclusion. They already had a very willing meatgirl in the room… And one that was half-naked already. It was simple - Bernie’s first attempt to cook someone should be cooking Madelyn herself.

“You’ll cook me!”

Madelyn called out gladly while springing to her feet - kicking off her boots and starting to drag her socks off before Bernie could even react. As she bent over to reach her feet, her large boobies hung in front of her - and, with the way she was standing, directly in front of Bernie’s face. The noble’s face flushed again as it was stuffed full of Madelyn’s large boobies - but she was able to voice her shock despite that.

“C-cook y-you? But who will be t-teaching us then?”

She expressed in disbelief - and Madelyn just laughed.

“Still me, silly!” She chuckled, but got serious after a moment. “Oh. You might not know. I can come back from the dead - I inherited a part of Daddy’s summoning magic that lets me summon a new body for myself whenever I die.”

Bernie’s mouth hung open in shock at the revelation - but it explained so much… It did seem like Madelyn was inviting the students to kill her a few times beforehand… As well as her carefree attitude towards dying in general. It was surprising, but it made sense… And besides, it meant she’d get to sink her teeth into the flesh Madelyn had been teasing her with all this time!

With her socks done, Madelyn pulled her gloves off - along with the armband that was a memento of her mother. Without the accessoires, the green-haired girl was fully in the nude - standing proudly at attention in front of Bernadetta.

“How do you find the meat, Bernie? Does it look tasty?”

Madelyn asked - switching over to Bernadetta’s nickname for herself without even thinking about it. Bernie just blushed as she stared at the sexy piece of meat in front of her - her arousal skyrocketing because of the proximity. And… Why was her heart beating so fast?

“Y-yes! You look delicious, Madelyn! Beautiful, with plenty of meat in all the right places… I can’t wait to eat you!”

The words were out of her mouth before Bernie could even think about it - and she pulled up her hands to her mouth to silence herself as she realized what she was saying. Her heart rate only grew even faster - it felt as if it was going to burst free from her chest. How could she ever say something so embarrassing? Madelyn took the compliments just fine, though… Wait, was the princess actually blushing?

The two of them stayed like that for a moment in awkward silence before Madelyn broke it again - gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Let’s get started!”

The princess called out in her usual energetic tone - but her cheeks stayed flushed as she began to walk there.

After taking only a few steps, Madelyn heard a knock at the door again. As tempting as walking to the kitchen was, Bernie seemed to be glued to her seat - she could afford a moment to see who the visitor was.

Just like before, Madelyn walked over to the door and opened it - wondering what her next guest’s reaction to her naked body would be. Behind it stood the faded-blonde cleric of the Blue Lions, Mercedes. The overly busty cleric seemed unfazed by her lack of clothing - just staring at Madelyn’s chest hungrily.

“Professor Madelyn! Could you cook me, please?”

She expressed in her usual kind tone - even Madelyn taken aback by how direct that was. That didn’t stop her from replying, though.

“Of course. Come in~”

The princess invited Mercedes warmly - and Mercedes bowed gently before coming in.

“Thank you, professor!”

The cleric spoke as she entered - only for Bernie to turn around and look in her direction - hiding behind the backrest as she saw Mercedes look towards her.

“It’s fine, Bernie, she wants to be cooked~ Guess you’ll have to cook me another time.” Mad turned back towards Mercie for a moment. “We’ll be cooking you together - Bernie was here first, asking me to teach her how to cook people.”

Mercedes nodded.

“Oh! That’s even better - my body can be used to teach someone, too~”

She commented while following Madelyn. Listening to what the green-haired girl said, Bernadetta was able to relax too - telling herself she shouldn’t think of the other girl as a person, but just a piece of meat for her and Madelyn to work on. A rather large piece of meat at that, and one that still moved… But not something she should ever be scared of.

As they made it to where Bernie was sitting, Madelyn spoke to the cleric again.

“First off, you’ll have to strip, Mercedes~”

Mercie gave an understanding nod as she heard that. They couldn’t really cook her with her clothes in the way, could they? Besides, she was aware of the professor’s fondness towards female bodies - with her curves, she was certain seeing her naked form would make the green-haired girl happy. Maybe Bernadetta as well? From what she had seen, the purple-haired girl had been stealing glances at Madelyn’s body all the time. Making one - or even two - other people happy by simply showing off her body to them was something she’d gladly do even if it wasn’t a necessary step to cook her.

Her gentle, small hands moved towards her chest - fiddling with the blue tie that kept her yellow jacket in place. As the two ends of it came free, she shook the already loose cloth off her shoulders - letting it slide to the ground. Leaning down, Mercedes quickly took her wide boots off, one-by-one - her feet, clad in blue socks, stepping softly on the floor of Madelyn’s chambers.

Next, Mercie began working on her long dress. The jacket usually covered a small zipper on her back - and by tugging the zipper down, she made the dress far more loose around her midsection. Without it in place, the cleric was free to slide the dress down her body - past her belly and onto her legs. The tightest part of the dress took some effort to force through her wide hips and her large ass - but she was able to force it through anyways.

More of her white shirt was uncovered as the dress stopped covering her stomach - but her efforts were far from over. Her legs carried plenty of meat on them - so taking the dress down them was still a bit of a struggle. The long, wide sways of black slid down her long legs for quite a while - the colorful, bright skin of her hips getting exposed. Beyond them were her panties - quite elaborate in their golden, lacy design. They were partially see-through, as well - the lips of Mercedes’s cunt peeking through them. Annie was delighted to provide her with the most elaborate pair she managed to find - and the older Blue Lions girl gladly wore them for her best friend’s enjoyment. The Askran princess didn’t seem that impressed, but the Eagles’ girl’s cheeks grew flushed at the sight of her elaborate underwear.

As the dress moved down her body, her thighs began to surface - in all their ample, meaty glory. Mercedes smiled at the hungry gazes she could see forming in both her spectator’s eyes as more and more of her legs had been revealed. She had no doubts that they were imagining, how they would taste… And she was perfectly fine with that. It was what she was there for, after all - to be a satisfying meal for them.

With the dress past her knees, Mercie just let it go and let gravity do the rest - with the black cloth piling up at her feet. She stepped over it, the dress completely removed - her legs now only covered by her knee-length blue socks.

“What spurred you to do this anyways?”

Madelyn asked in a casual tone - asking why Mercedes was throwing her life away with just as little weight in her voice as if she was asking about the weather. Mercedes looked at her without stopping - her hands reaching towards her shirt and starting to undo the many buttons holding it together.

“The main thing is you and the Professor killing Annie~ I was so happy watching her! And so turned on, too~ She put on such a wonderful performance! Those cute moans as the Professor impaled her… All that cute wiggling on the spit… It was so amazing to watch! With how lovely it looked from the outside, I just know it’ll be even better when I’m in the middle of it!”

With the buttons coming off, more and more of Mercedes’s impressive cleavage became shown off - her titties pushing the white shirt apart.

“And Annie was so yummy, too! I’m happy just thinking that my flesh can make other people feel that good. I know you will be one to appreciate my meat Madelyn - and if it can help you teach Bernadetta how to prepare others, all the better~”

With all the buttons undone, Mercedes pulled her shirt open - her giant boobies show to both Madelyn and Bernie. They were so big that Benrie’s mouth just opened in shock as she saw them - and Madelyn, while not as shaken, was also a little surprised by it. They were even bigger than her tits! So much delicious tit meat~ And it was all hers… And Bernie’s. She didn’t mind sharing with the purple-haired girl, though - she was happy that Bernie would also get to taste them.

“And, beyond all that… I loved Annie. We’ve been together for so long… We’ve attended the same school even before Garreg Mach. We loved one another… I can’t wait to be reunited with her. I want to join my dear Annie in death!”

Mercedes declared loudly while removing her arms out of her sleeves and undoing her collar - then discarding her shirt. Her heavy chest hanging freely now made it a little harder for her to keep her balance as she leaned forward and reached for her leg - dragging her sock off it. Her pose only emphasized the size of Mercie’s massive mammaries - making them even more appealing to both people leering at her near-nude body.

“Bernie, do you have any preferences for the meal?”

Madelyn asked her purple-haired student as Mercedes finished undressing. Glancing over to the side, she could easily tell that Bernie was also excited by Mercie’s great body - some ideas starting to mix in her head. Bernie took a moment to register that Madelyn was talking to her - the sight of Mercedes’s abundant tits left her a little overwhelmed. And jealous - reminding her of her own rather petite chest.

“A-anything’s fine, r-really… B-but I’d l-like something s-sweet, if p-possible. If i-it’s not a p-problem!?”

She stammered out - Madelyn giving her a smile.

“No, that’s fine. Something sweet it is~ In fact, I even have the perfect idea for it!”

Madelyn announced - just as Mercedes finished getting her other sock off.

“I like sweets too~”

The cleric added, nude as the day she was born.

“My idea is~ A sweet sauce made from Mercedes’s body fluids! We’ll coat her entire body with it, then roast her whole! And before we do, we need to acquire those juices~”

Madelyn explained while licking her lips.

“What kind of f-fluids?”

Bernie asked, even if she already had an idea.

“Cum, for one! And definitely milk as well. I should have the base for a sweet sauce like that somewhere in my larder~”

The archer nodded, looking away for a moment - and Mercie laughed as she heard it.

“Then, I put myself into your capable hands. Princess, Bernadetta - I know you two will grant me pleasure not even the Goddess could.”

Mercedes walked directly to Madelyn - basically pressing her body against hers. Madelyn returned the favor, embracing the blonde and directing her fingers towards her pussy. Finding it sufficiently wet, Madelyn began fingering the blonde. Mercedes’s knees weakened right away, the cleric leaning in against Madelyn - two pairs of oversized boobs squishing together.

Mercedes’s warm voice turned to moans after just a few seconds of Madelyn’s skilled touch - the princess’s fingers traversing the depths of Mercedes’s cunt and expertly stroking her inner walls. Coaxing pleasure out of it - and wetness that leaked freely onto her fingers. Her other hand pulled Mercie in closer - putting even more pressure on their breasts as Madelyn placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips. Mercedes kissed her back with a surprising amount of passion - but not enough to overwhelm the green-haired lesbian. After pulling away, she relaxed her grip on Mercie’s back a little - her hand starting to crawl down down it instead.

However, Madelyn stopped that after a moment - pulling out of Mercie’s yearning snatch, too.

“Right. We need something to store your cum. Be right back!”

The princess ran off - leaving a sexually-frustrated Mercedes and a Bernie that was too embarrassed to do anything.

“Jealous, Bernadetta?”

Mercedes asked after a moment - Bernie squealing in surprise as she started squirming in her seat.

“N-no, not at a-all! It’s just so s-sudden…”

She denied, but Mercie knew better.

“Don’t worry - I’ll be dead in an hour or two, and then the two of you can have your fun in private. Sorry I interrupted your fun… But I also get to be a little selfish from time to time.”

Mercedes explained, with Bernie waving her hands in a panicked way.

“D-don’t get the wrong idea! I’m not…”

Her voice trailed off, unsure what she wanted to say next - Mercie giving the girl a knowing smile. Then, she began to finger herself gently - pushing herself to the edge of a climax. And slowing the pace once she did - keeping herself on the edge. Plenty more moans made it past her lips before Madelyn returned - but Mercie managed to keep edging until she did.

Madelyn came back from her larder - carrying a pot and two small chalices. She placed the pot on a table in her kitchen - it was already filled with some mixture. Based mostly on honey, as far as she could tell - it’d easily imbue the meat it was poured on with some sweetness. The chalices’ purpose was more obvious - gathering the cleric’s liquids before they added them to the mix.

She was a little surprised to see that Bernie was still glued to her seat - but the urgent moans from Mercedes were far more pressing. Walking over, Madelyn pressed the chalice in between Mercie’s legs - before sticking her fingers back into the cleric’s snatch. Mercedes’s orgasmic release immediately gushed from her cunt, squirting out in large volume - which Madelyn made sure to gather into the chalice.

“Maddie! Ah, Maddie~!”

Mercedes announced her climax with a loud scream - calling out the nickname she and Annette had been using for the Askran. Madelyn didn’t mind being called that, as weird as it was - instead just gathering Mercedes’s first release.

“Do you want to help, Bernie? Can’t just keep sitting there if you’re trying to learn, you know!”

Madelyn asked - Bernie taking a moment before giving a quick nod.

“I do, b-but… I d-don’t know w-what to d-do.”

She explained innocuously - Madelyn finding her inexperience pretty endearing.

“But I saw you touch yourself before~ You just need to do the same, but to another girl~!”

Madelyn replied plainly - Bernie considering that for a moment. Y-yeah, it c-couldn’t be that h-hard, c-could it? She could do it!

Getting up, she walked over to Madelyn and Mercie - weekly reaching towards Mercedes’s snatch. However, Mercedes herself stopped her.

“With sleeves this long, you’ll only get your uniform dirty if you try that. Why don’t you try using your mouth?”

Mercedes asked warmly - just as willing to ease Bernadetta into it as Madelyn was. To make things easier, she walked over to the couch Bernie had been sitting on - sitting on the edge of it. Then, she spread her legs for her. Showing off her cunt - that was still drenched with her love juices.

“W-what? ...A-Alright!”

Bernadetta was taken by surprise - but the archer was determined to at least try to do it. She was there to learn, after all - doing something like that on her own definitely was learning.

Taking the chalice from Madelyn’s hands, Bernie fell to her knees. Then, she moved her head in between Mercedes’s thighs. Her face stayed bright red as she got a much closer view of the cleric’s cunt - but she wasn’t going to let it scare her away. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against it - sucking on it a little. Her mouth was immediately filled with the remnants of Mercedes’s last climax - and they were indeed very sweet. Oh, it was delicious! Having realized that, Bernie began sucking away at Mercie’s pussy - sticking out to lap away at it, too. She was doing her best to just taste as much of Mercedes’s cunt honey as she could - but in the process, she was also doing a good job of bringing her pleasure. The moans she could hear from above were the best proof of that - clearing away any doubts she could have. There was no reason to be scared that she was doing a bad job… So Bernadetta just gladly continued.

Madelyn watched the purple-haired girl get started on Mercedes’s snatch with a weird sense of pride - and another sensation she couldn’t really identify. Whatever. She still had the second chalice to work on - and two giant boobs to direct her attention to.

Approaching Mercedes from the side, Madelyn leaned in alongside Bernie - her leg gently pressing against Bernie’s side. She directed her mouth directly towards Mercedes’s nipple - noting that her areolas seemed rather large. The sharp breaths from above matched perfectly with the swiped of her tongue across the hard bud of Mercie’s nipple. She sucked on it for a bit, too - before biting down on it. The green-haired had to hold herself back a little as she did it - as tempting as it was to just bite it off cleanly, Madelyn knew she shouldn’t do it. She’d get to snack on it later… For now, she needed to milk it. The extra pressure she put on it like that was enough for milk to start flowing into her mouth - a loud, pleasured gasp coming from above.

Mercedes’s milk tasted sweet - and particularly delicious, too. The warm, thick liquid overwhelmed her taste buds - Madelyn gladly swallowing gulp after gulp of it. It was so goooood… The taste making her forget all about what she was supposed to be doing, and instead just gleefully suckling away at Mercedes’s boob. Breastfeeding her like that was a pretty pleasant sensation for Mercedes - and seeing how happy it made her prevented the cleric from interrupting her. She just sat in place as the two girls worked on her body - pleasant spasms shaking her body from time to time as she began to approach another climax.

“I’m -aaaaah~- almost there, Bernie~”

She announced as she felt her climax approaching - the purple-haired archer startled a little by hearing that. She wasn’t sure if she should continue or not - giving Mercie’s cunt a few more laps. The blonde’s body rewarded her actions with a flood of her love juices - coating her face with the first squirt. Bernie squealed in shock as her face was drenched by that, pulling away - and remembering to stick the chalice in front of Mercedes’s cunt. She managed to catch most of Mercedes’s explosion of love and pleasure - taking plenty more of the Lions’ girl’s love juices into the chalice.

She did it! She made another girl cum! And it was surprisingly fun, too! Bernie was filled with pride at what she had managed to do as she backed away a little - taking a look at what Madelyn was doing. Oooh, she was having fun with Mercie’s breast… The chalice hanging forgotten in her hand as she sucked away at it. The trickle of white coming from her lips and dripping down her chin showed that Madelyn was indeed taking Mercedes’s milk - but for herself. Was that intentional? Or did Madelyn just forget what she was doing? Bernie wasn’t sure - but what she was sure about was that she wanted to try it out, too. Mercedes had another tit just waiting to be used… So she should be free to go for it, right?

Mercedes could easily tell what the purple-haired girl was thinking - and invited her to do just that with a gesture of her hand. Getting back up, Bernie set the chalice aside so that she wouldn’t spill it - then moved in and placed her mouth against Mercedes’s tit. Suckling and biting on it, Bernie quickly coaxed Mercedes’s nipple to start spilling milk into her mouth. She found it just as tasty as Madelyn did - both girls starting to suck away at Mercedes’s breasts at the same time. Mercedes took no issue with that, just grabbing their heads with one hand each - and stroking them happily. She had no issues with letting them drink her tit milk - simply waiting as the pair kept doing just that.

Suddenly, the delicious liquid flowing into Madelyn’s mouth came to an end. Instinctively, she bit down harder on Mercie’s nipple - only stopping herself after a moment. Oh… She was supposed to milk Mercedes, not just drink all of her milk! The princess wasn’t sure how long she’d been going at it - but she knew this was not a desired outcome.

Backing away, she looked at Mercedes bashfully - her face showing a rare apology.

“S-sorry, I got too caught up in it… Your milk is just too delicious, Mercedes!”

She explained - hearing her voice snapping Bernie out of her milky trance, too. She backed away, Mercedes’s milk dribbling down from the nipple she left - the cleric massive tit now stained with her milk.

“Y-yeah… It tastes i-incredible, M-Mercedes!”

Bernie backed the green-haired girl up - Mercedes taking the praise with a happy smile.

“Oh, it’s fine. I just need to do this~”

Mercedes’s hand began growing with white light as she lifted it to her chest - dragging it across one of her breasts - then doing the same for the other. They swelled a little underneath her magic, the glow enveloping them fully - before the breasts returned to their earlier state. With milk droplets dripping from the milk duct Madelyn had just sucked dry. 

“They taught me this spell at the church I used to live in. I was a bit too young to use it at the time - I’m happy that it finally has some use. They told me I should only cast it if I wanted to provide some food to those in need, and had nothing to use but my body… At this point it’s clear that in that scenario I should just become their meal instead~ But the magic’s certainly handy~!”

Mercedes explained - Madelyn taking a step back.

“Yeah, that’s really useful! Bernie, mind milking her tits properly? If I do it, I’ll just start drinking all that delicious milk myself again.”

She directed the archer to work on Mercedes’s breasts - Bernie taking the chalice from her hands. Taking one of Mercedes’s nipples in her hands, she squeezed down on it - Mercie’s milk squirting out of it. It was surprisingly simple - Bernie found plenty of fun in crushing, crumpling and yunking both of Mercedes’s nipples as she milked the cleric’s boobs.

In the meantime, Madelyn directed her hands towards Mercedes’s snatch. She fingered the big-boobed student’s snatch with plenty of skill - driving her to a few more climaxes while Bernie kept working on Mercie’s chest. The two of them worked on that for a while - Mercedes happily surrendering herself to their pleasurable touch. By the time they were gone, Bernie’s chalice was overflowing with Mercedes’s milk - and Madelyn had gathered plenty of the cleric’s cunt honey too.

Done with that, they poured the contents of the chalices into the pot Madelyn had brought earlier - Madelyn stirring the mix with a ladle. Once the green-haired princess was certain it was sufficiently mixed, she took a sip of it. As its taste reached her, she gave a satisfied nod. It was very sweet, just like they were trying to do - with the taste of Mercedes’s liquids easily discernible within it. Happy with that, she offered a sip to Bernadetta - the purple-haired girl glad to drink it. She offered one to Mercedes, too - but the cleric turned her down. It’d be wasted on her, Mercedes reasoned… So Madelyn had her drink it anyways. Despite her initial reluctance, Mercedes found herself enjoying the taste too - all three agreeing that it was the perfect sauce for her.

With that cleared up, Mercedes climbed on top of one of the tables in the kitchen - then laid down across it. Madelyn took the pot and poured the mix all over her body - ensuring that it’d be coated sufficiently with it. The goal was for it to seep through Mercedes’s skin - so that her meat would become saturated with its sweet taste as the girl cooked. She spread the liquid with her fingers in several spots to make sure that it was spread evenly - paying extra attention to Mercedes’s meaty legs and boobs. Then, she and Bernie began rubbing the liquid into Mercedes’s flesh together - their fingers growing wet with the delicious mixture. On several occasions, their hands touched together as both of them tried to work on the same spot - Bernie moving away with a heavy blush whenever that happened, Madelyn’s cheeks a little flushed each time too.

Finally, as the pot was empty, and Mercedes’s body was glistening with the glaze made in large part from her juices, the cleric was ready to be cooked.

“So, how will you prepare me, Madelyn?”

Mercedes asked as Madelyn announced that - Madelyn gestured towards the many ovens at the wall of her kitchen.

“Just jump in one of these - we’ll roast you whole~”

Mercedes nodded, walking around - before arriving at one of them. It had only three walls - and a large opening at the front. As that would allow Madelyn and Bernadetta to watch her cook without anything in the way, she decided it was a good one. She gladly climbed inside it - immediately hit in the face with the warmth that was within it. She got on her fours inside it, letting her arms and knees support her. The yellow plate below her was warm, but not scalding - though touching one of the orange walls to the sides showed how warm these were. Mercedes moved her hand right away after trying that out - she knew she shouldn’t let her meat get burnt like that.

The temperature inside the oven was incredibly high - Mercedes finding the air almost too warm to breathe. It burned her lips whenever she opened them, and it burned her lungs whenever she sucked them in. Her skin quickly heated up - and once it did, the hotness surrounding her began burning various parts of her. These parts were starting to hurt… But she could take a little pain. The open nature of the oven made it possible for her to leave, if she ever wanted to… The Lions’ girl was free to get out, to save her life, if she so desired. But Mercedes didn’t want that. She wanted to become a delicious meal… She wanted to be reunited with her best friend. So she stayed in the oven, even as more and more of her body was starting to hurt - it was a price she was happy to pay.

Droplets of sweat began to form all over her body - sliding down various parts of her before splashing down onto the warm plate below. Some of them ended up in paths that were pretty elaborate - Mercedes getting all too invested in following them as they moved. Some of them stopped at the crack of her back - a little poll of them gathered over there. Others traveled down between her buttcheeks - tickling her asshole, and sometimes even her cunt, on the way down. The ones traveling the inner sides of her thighs were also exciting. Not to mention the ones trickling down her boobs… Any stimulation to them was welcome - and them tickling against her overused, sensitive nipples was the best. With her pose, her titties were hanging down from her chest - so most of those droplets did end up tickling against her nipples. But in the end, most of her sweat didn’t survive all that long. They sizzled away from the plate the moment they connected with it - and sometimes even in the air. And for those who weren’t going to slip off her body no matter what - they just evaporated from her very skin. Skin that was slowly turning darker - further and further towards a delicious shade of brown.

Her skin hurting was just the first layer to it. Soon, her muscles began to hurt, too. In various spots, the heat was making them hurt… But in some spots, it also made them more sensitive. Her nipples were one such spot - even as the fat within her boobs began to boil. Some of it leaked through the pores, some even sipped out directly through her nipples - the sensation of releasing something from them far more stimulating than before. It made her gasp in pleasure, even if the air she sucked in like that was hurting her lungs - it felt just too good. That gasp caused her to suck some air in through her nostrils - getting to know the wonderful smell of her own cooked meat. Her nipples weren’t the only part of her that was overly sensitive. As another trickle of cum began to leak down her ass, it slid towards the middle - and from there, to her cunt. It tickled her pussy, sending a wave of pleasure up her body - Mercedes moaning as loudly as she could in her current state.

Spurred on by that, Mercedes began rubbing her thighs together - as much as she could. Some of her muscles were already dead at that point - and others were incredibly painful to move. Moving her arms towards her pussy was basically impossible… Having her entire upper legs shuffled around and smash together brought forth plenty of that pain - but it was at least something she could do. Besides, it also made the overheated flesh rub against her pussy lips. Sending more pleasure throughout her body - and making it all worth it. She kept grinding her legs together like that, even if they barely moved at that point - pushing herself closer and closer to one final climax. Finally, it was there~! She let out a guttural growl as pleasure overwhelmed her - waves of it spreading through her half-cooked body. As the effect of it, her entire body began shaking - some of her muscles starting to stretch and release randomly. In some places, it brought more pain forth from her irritated flesh… But in several others, it brought her more pleasure. As far as Mercedes cared, the pleasure had overpowered the pain by far - the blonde enjoying the final climax of her life.

By the time it was over, most of her muscles were cooked fully. They became just lifeless slabs of meat… No longer capable of doing anything. Her shoulders gave way as Mercedes collapsed forward - landing on her boobies and squashing them down against the plate. Her legs just collapsed to the side, but stayed bent - Mercedes’s face very close to the ground. Due to the oven’s magic, her head wasn’t really affected by the heat that much - keeping her brain from cooking too soon. But with most of her organs dead, Mercie didn’t have long left in her anyways. Her slumped-down body stayed motionless as her brain began to shut down - Mercedes’s vision quickly going dark. But before she passed away, she still managed to direct her thoughts towards the two that mattered to her the most: Her brother and her lover. “Emile… I’m sorry for leaving you... Annie… I’m coming…”

Both Madelyn and Bernadetta watched Mercedes cook closely. Madelyn fingered herself to the sight without bothering to hide it, moaning loudly as she thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt - enjoying the slow change in shade of Mercedes’s skin and the smell that eventually made it to their nostrils. The quiet moans from Mercedes helped, too - turning the green-haired girl further on. Fingering herself with one hand, she used the other one to play with her titties - squeezing and pinching her nipples. With Mercedes’s milk fresh in her memory, Madelyn began to wonder, if lactating when playing with her boobs would feel pleasurable. Mercedes certainly seemed to enjoy it… Maybe she should give it a shot too. She was certain that the mages of her world could cast a spell that would let her titties leak milk - all it took was finding one who would cast it on her. But who would she breastfeed? She glanced to the side at Bernadetta, imagining the archer’s mouth closing over her nipple - her arousal jumping instantly at that though. In the end, anyone could do… But Madelyn now wanted it to be Bernie specifically.

Bernadetta watched Mercedes cook with increasing arousal. It was her first time seeing something like that happen… But she couldn’t deny how wet it was making her. First, the Eagles’ girl tried to shoo those thoughts away - she wanted to pay attention to what was going on, not play with herself. But her pussy grew damper and damper as it continued - each gasp, each shift in shade, each little twitch of Mercie’s body lighting up a fire in her loins. She eventually gave in - touching herself through the fabric of her spats. It helped that Madelyn was also masturbating, and far more openly than her, too. She was still a little embarrassed to do it in her presence… But the princess had already seen her do it, there was no point holding back now. Soon, she had moved the spats down to her knees, and just plunged her fingers into her vagina - fingering herself while letting out plenty of sharp moans. Moans that Madelyn soon caught on to - taking a glance sideways at her and giving her an encouraging smile before resuming masturbating - with increased intensity, too.

Madelyn was able to reach a climax pretty quickly - but she wasn’t satisfied with just one. Soon, she was touching herself again - her legs and seat stained thoroughly with her release. However, she was able to almost make it to another one with Mercedes still alive - getting to the verge of cumming while watching Mercie push herself towards her final release. Bernadetta, too, was very close to a climax - and both of them finally reached it as they heard Mercedes’s final pleasured howl. Madelyn didn’t hold back at all with another happy scream, while Bernie tried to keep hers more quiet - both of their bodies shaking with respective climaxes. The pleasure did make them pass less attention as Mercedes’s body fell over - but it’s not like they could tell when exactly she actually died. Her head was facing away from them, and she stayed alive for a while after collapsing - so in the end, the exact moment of her demise had been obscured from them.

However, as they recovered from their climaxes, Mad could easily tell that that the cleric was gone. Her attention quickly shifted away from Mercie’s still-cooking body and towards Bernadetta. The green-haired girl crawled over to Bernie - who was a little surprised by her actions.

“M-Madelyn?”

Bernie asked curiously as Madelyn hovered over her - before the green-haired girl planted a kiss on her lips. Bernadetta was completely taken by surprise by that - and the passion Madelyn put into pressing her lips against hers. The purple-haired girl had never kissed someone before… But she definitely enjoyed it. Bernie did her best to kiss Madelyn back - her efforts, even if inexperienced, still making Madelyn happy.

As they parted from the kiss, Madelyn sent her hand in between Bernie’s legs. With the archer’s spats still down, she was free to slide them into Bernie’s pussy - and that’s what she did. Bernie closed her eyes as Madelyn’s digits penetrated her - a soft moan making it past her lips. Her body shivered gently as her fingers slid deeper inside her. It felt amazing… Somehow, Madelyn was able to grant her more pleasure with her touch than Bernie could on her own. It felt so good… She wished for nothing more than for the green-haired girl to continue. She weakly bucked her hips against Madelyn’s hand, helping her fingers move further into her slit. Another quiet, yet very expressive moan made it past her lips. Her eyes opened up again - pure pleasure showing within them.

“Ah, you’re so cute when you’re making that face, Bernie! I could eat you up! ...Maybe I will?”

As the half-flirt, half-tease made it past Madelyn’s lips, the green-haired princess leaned back forward - with the intention to kiss Bernadetta again. However, her words had an unexpected effect on Bernadetta. She had taken them far too literally - especially the final sentence. “Madelyn wants to eat me?!” She exclaimed internally - her brain taking the idea and running away with it. Madelyn did mention she was sure her taste would be delicious when they talked before as well… And now, she was pleasuring her - what if it was just to get her cum for a similar dressing as the one they made for Mercedes? Bernie felt great… She wanted Madelyn to continue… But the purple-haired girl didn’t want to die. Madelyn’s carefree words had terrified her - leaving her too scared to stay there.

“Aaaaah! I don’t want to be eaten! I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

In an influx of overwhelming strength, Bernie sent her hands into a mad flail - knocking Madelyn away from her. Getting up, the archer darted towards the door - running away before Madelyn could even tell what had happened.

Madelyn blinked a few times in utter confusion - looking away at the place Bernie had been moments before. What happened? One second Bernie was moaning at her in such a cute way, the next she ran away? She thought of the girl’s words before she left. Bernie heavily emphasized her fear of death… But this wasn’t the only time this happened. The girl had had a similar panic attack back in the garden… And back then, she begged her not to execute her - showing again that she didn’t want to die. And, also… Bernie passed out when being called out to the front of the class - Bernie was probably thinking she was going to kill her there. She did mention how tough stress was on her… So the course of action was clear. If she wanted to keep interacting with the overly cute archer, she needed to stop teasing her about killing her. Even if Bernie looked particularly cute when flustered, this was not the way to do it. She’d need another topic to tease her on, one that was safe… It could be a challenge - but Madelyn was certain she’d be able to find one eventually. Oh, and with how that girl was, Madelyn needed to communicate to her that she wasn’t mad about what just happened - or else that thought would just keep eating away at Bernie.

But that’d have to come later - for now, Madelyn had a piece of well-cooked meat to work on. Mercedes’s meat should be done cooking - but there was still plenty for her to do with it. Approaching the oven, the green-haired princess reached for Mercedes’s body. The burning heat of the oven touching directly against her skin as her arms slid inside it only turned her on - the Askran enjoying the temporary agony that brought her. She let her hands stay inside the oven for a bit longer, soaking in the pain - before taking the plate on which Mercedes’s body was out. She pushed the giant slab of meat off it and onto the table in her kitchen - then returned the plate back to the oven. Mercedes ended up on her belly, slumped over her large titties - her legs stretched out behind her.

Dashing to the side, Madelyn quickly took a few cleavers of varying sizes - ready to use it on Mercedes’s corpse. To start things off, she took one that was rather small - and grabbed one of Mercedes’s feet. Stretching it out, she then slammed the cleaver right below the cleric’s ankle - severing her foot clearly. Some blood leaked from the stump of it - a small pool forming below it. The green-haired girl lifted the foot to her mouth, sucking in the tasty smell of cooked meat coming from it - then dragged her tongue across the girl’s sole. It was covered in plenty of Mercie’s sweat - the saltiness of that body liquid getting to Mad. But the sweetness from the baste was also there - making for an interesting mix of tastes inside Madelyn’s mouth. The surface of the foot had plenty of wrinkles, but the long stay in the heat made it very soft - Madelyn getting to feel all of those wrinkles as she dragged her tongue dragged across them. 

Her tongue was burnt a little by how hot Mercedes’s flesh still was - but that didn’t stop her. Instead, once she was done with the licking, Madelyn bit down into Mercedes’s foot - taking a huge chunk of its flesh into her mouth. Chewing on it, Madelyn was taste-testing the meal - as well as making sure that it had stayed in the oven long enough. Even for a part of Mercedes’s body that was pretty strained in life, the prolonged heat had softened it up significantly - Mercedes’s flesh melting in her mouth. It was very sweet - just like Bernadetta had asked it to be. But the sweetness wasn’t overwhelming - the taste of a well-done piece of girlmeat persisted from underneath it. Confirming that Mercedes’s body had been in the oven long enough - and that she turned out quite delicious as well.

Happy with that, Madelyn took a few more bites of Mercedes’s foot - all the way until her teeth cracked against the bones inside it. With her mouth filled with Mercedes’s flesh, the green-haired girl began chewing down on the scrumptious flesh filling her mouth - while setting the foot aside. Its taste would keep her going for a bit… And she needed to get to work on turning Mercedes’s body into pieces that were a little more manageable.

To start things off, Madelyn took a medium-sized cleaver - and walked towards the upper end of Mercedes’s body. Moving the girl’s ponytail out of the way with one hand, she brought the cleaver down with the other hand - slicing cleanly through Mercedes’s spine along with her skin and flesh. Liting the head, Madelyn took a look at it - glad to see that it had survived the oven relatively intact. She should commend the mage who enchanted it for her… It was Mae - the pink-haired, energetic mage was delighted to try out a spell that was both challenging and interesting. Oh, right, she had already rewarded the girl for that - by having her be the first meal cooked in that oven. Mae was glad to jump into it and have herself be cooked - only asking that she’d give Celica some of her meat. She never said anything about her head, though - so Madelyn had added it to her trophy collection back then. Still, even if the girl was dead, she could prooobably just reward another version of her… Knowing well that it’d most likely end with that Mae also losing her head.

But that was a matter for the future. Now, she had Mercedes’s head to adore - and it did look pretty. Her eyes were still wide open - her irises rolled up, only barely visible at the top of her eyes. Her mouth was open, but only barely - bent into a narrow, yet happy smile. No signs of any tears, nor any regrets or agony - Mercedes had gladly given her life up and she stayed like that until the end. Her skin had kept its natural color, too - making it a wonderful addition to her trophy wall. For now, though~ Madelyn just set the head aside on the butchering table - blood leaking from the stump of it and onto the wooden table below.

With Mercedes’s head severed, Madelyn was filled with the desire to taste more of her flesh again. Still wielding the medium-sized cleaver, she brought it down on Mercedes’s upper arm - keeping a short part of the cleric’s arm back with her torso. Mercedes’s cooked flesh came apart underneath the cleaver, and her humerus stood no chance against the Askran princess’s swing - Mercedes’s arm chopped off cleanly.

Dragging it to the side of the table, Madelyn quickly removed Mercedes’s hand - to more blood dripping from both ends of the severed arm. Then, she made several quick cuts of the cleaver - detaching a number of slices from Mercedes’s arm. Each of those wonderful circles of flesh was accompanied by a small puddle of blood forming underneath it - a full cross-section of Mercedes’s arm available in each. The darker layer of her skin, the lighter layer of her yummy flesh - all clinging to a small disk of her bone. Madelyn took a few of those rings and popped them into her mouth together - enjoying a different part of Mercedes’s body now. It tasted just as great - even if the cleric’s arms weren’t all that muscular, the girl sticking to her magic instead of physical prowess.

Madelyn repeated the same process for Mercie’s other arm - placing the slices she turned it into nearby those of the first one. She repeated the same process for her legs, too - cutting them off as close as she could as possible. Because of their sheer size and firmness, Madelyn needed to employ her largest cleaver to do that - and even then, it took her several strikes to slice all the way through even one of Mercedes’s legs. But the payoff was amazing - two limbs carrying an insane amount of delicious flesh each. Slicing through them was especially delightful for Madelyn - the green-haired butcher devouring several slices of her legs. Each of them was a new rush of excitement to her taste buds - and there were so many of them, too! Madelyn made sure to keep the broadest parts of each of Mercedes’s thighs intact, though - only reducing the lower parts of them to delicious slices along with her shins. Her intact foot ended up severed, too - Madelyn placing it alongside the one she had already begun eating.

With Mercedes’s limbs taken care of, Madelyn’s attention turned towards the girl’s torso. Still using the widest of her cleavers, she slammed it down the middle of Mercedes’s midsection - cracking through her back and her spine. It took her several strikes, but she was able to separate Mercedes’s limbless, headless torso into two halves - the divide clearly opening in her waist. Plenty more of Mercedes’s blood began to spill from either of the newly-created openings - some of Mercedes’s insides also starting to slip out as well. On the opposite end, there was another large pool of it behind Mercedes’s ass - the two stumps of her thighs losing quite a bit of blood.

Madelyn quickly hoisted the upper half of Mercedes’s torso, then slammed it back against the table - this time, upright. She had to move her head towards the center of the table to make room for it - but she made that work easily. Mercedes’s twin, titanic tits made her upper body lean forward and rest up on them, if only a little - but otherwise, that half of her torso was able to stay balanced. A pool of blood quickly began forming underneath it Mercedes’s magnificent mammaries were Madelyn's next target - one of them even still had some milk dripping from it!

Chopping the massive slob of tit meat was a simple process - but Madelyn took some caution not to ruin it. With it fully severed, the green-haired girl plopped the tit right in the center of the table - a circular stump now left behind at Mercedes’s chest. Her torso managed to stay standing like that - no longer leaning to the front. Now, it was leaning slightly to the side… But It wasn’t enough to make it topple over.

As a puddle of blood began forming underneath the large sphere of skin, meat and fat, Madelyn brought the cleaver down on it - to the side of it. Cutting off a nice little piece, Madelyn dragged it away - before slicing off another one. And another one. As the slices of Mercie’s tits were moved away, they gave a view into the inner workings of her boob. Flesh mixed in with plenty of fat - especially in the larger slices. But Madelyn knew that fat would be nothing but delicious - the green-haired girl quite fond of eating others’ boobs. Or her own - it was such a joy chopping them off, too! Knowing how delicious those small cuts she was making would be, Madelyn couldn’t help but imagine sinking her teeth into them - her mouth starting to water. Enough that she began licking her lips to keep herself from drooling - eventually letting her tongue stick out the corner of her mouth as she continued chopping Mercedes’s boob into several more slices. By the time she was done, she had turned Mercedes’s breast into a number of orderly slices. If one was to stack them together, they’d form the full breast once more… Just with several slits on the surface.

Madelyn didn’t hold back with the other breast, though. She took extra delight in slicing off Mercedes’s nipple - along with her large areola. She sucked off the final droplets of her milk that were still dripping from it - then began chewing down on it. The cork to Mercedes’s tit milk was pretty crunchy - but it didn’t make it any less delicious. And once she was done with the first slice, Madelyn immediately cut another one off - and also stuffed it into her mouth. This time, instead of slices across the entire tit, she was just taking full circumferences of it - each of them wider than the last. The fried fat just melted when in contact with her saliva, coating her tongue with plenty of sweetness - and making the Askran want to eat more and more of it. By the time she had managed to stop herself from eating it, over half of the breast was gone - only a couple more wide slices left before it’d be gone completely.

Turning towards Mercedes’s ass next, Madelyn replaced the cleaver with a knife that was more suited for it. Slicing it sideways across the entirety of one of Mercedes’s buttcheeks, she was able to take strip after strip of meat from it. Eating one of these slices, and appreciating the juicy meat of Mercedes’s ample buttocks, Madelyn continued scraping away at it. She placed the strips of meat on the table to the side of her rapidly shrinking ass - the pile growing bigger and bigger. By the time she was done, instead of the sizable ass Mercedes once had, her lower half only had another two large stumps. The stumps were inverted to the inside, too - Madelyn making sure that none of the tasty flesh of Mercie’s ass would escape her.

With Mercedes’s body sufficiently partitioned, Madelyn began gathering pieces of it together. Finding a plate large enough to fit everything she had in mind took her some time, but the princess managed to do just that. Then, she began putting various pieces of Mercedes’s meat on it. She put her intact foot there, as she did with several slices of her arm. The green-haired girl also added plenty of cuts from Mercedes’s legs - before deciding to just add the entire trunk of one of her thighs to it. The three-dimensional puzzle that she had created out of Mercedes’s left tit was added to the plate as a whole, too - Madelyn wondering for a moment if Bernie would try to put it back together. She topped things off with several chunks of Mercedes’s ass - all in all, a large collection of flavorful pieces of Mercedes’s flesh. Each of them was sweeter than the other - and she was certain that they would all be to Bernadetta’s liking.

Happy with the diverse selection of Mercedes’s meat, Madelyn had called in one of her maids - and ordered her to deliver it to the Bernie who had visited her earlier. Fortunately, it seemed that one of her maids found the purple-haired girl bursting out of Madelyn’s quarters interesting - and followed her all the way until the archer had holed herself up in her room. She just assumed that her lady would want to know where the escaped girl was to torture and murder her later… Bringing the escapee a gift instead was completely unexpected. But if that was what Madelyn wished for, she’d deliver - taking the plate with caution not to drop anything. As a bonus, if Madelyn wanted to know where that Bernie lived, she just needed to ask - giving her a way to find her if she so desired. For now, though, Madelyn just decided to send the girl a meal - hoping that it’d get across that she wasn’t angry with her for running away. If she came to visit Bernie when she was in her panicked state, there would be no telling what would happen - especially that she herself was the source of that panic. But giving her a plate of sweets and telling her that it was a gift from the princess… Madelyn was hoping that it’d help calm Bernadetta down.

As the maid left, Madelyn was free to resume eating Mercedes’s corpse - and began filling her mouth with plenty of her meat. She wondered if any more students would come to visit her today… But if none did, the green-haired girl had two new toys to keep herself entertained with. However, she only ended up using Mercedes’s head to get off. Something prevented her from taking her new purple-haired trophy off her wall - what it was, she wasn’t sure.

***  
Madelyn and Bernadetta attained support level C.  
***


End file.
